


A Fell Child

by Reborn8059



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Sans, Underfell sans/Underswap Papyrus - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reborn8059/pseuds/Reborn8059
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want to make a fanfiction of Underfell sans getting knocked up, you guys get to choose the Daddy, and who he ends up with Underswap Papyrus or Undertale Grillby.</p><p>And you get to choose baby gender!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pick your story.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Its pretty much in the summary.

Baby Daddy  
\----------

Underfell Grillby  
Underfell Papyrus  
OC evil dude

 

Gets together with  
\---------------  
US Papyrus  
UT Grillby  
UT Sans  
UT Grillby and UT Sans


	2. This is Not My World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell Sans finds himself in a world very much unlike his own, he needed to be cautious, he had something precious to protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be either a really short story or super long haven't decided yet, ty everyone who voted.
> 
> I don't own Undertail.

Sans couldn't breathe, this was all wrong, where was Papyrus,and why did his entire body feel like it was on fire.

"Shit......BOSS, come on I get it I screwed up you can come and find me now!", his voice was hoarse and his bones chilled.

He was somewhere outside Snowdin he realized this, but he saw no markers that showed him exactly where, there were no dropped weapons showered in dust, no beartraps set for humans, wait human....

"FRISK.....Flowey!?!?!, he tried to speed up, it was hard when he was barefoot, he could feel the cold liquid freeze around his metarsels, at least he had his shorts and jacket, although it wasn't much help, not too mention the small soul fluxing wildly in his ribs.

'No quit your damn bellyaching, Papyrus is going to kill them, you need to find them!!!!', he looked around wildly, really regretting his panicked teleporting.

He finally stopped as he squinted his eye sockets, that was either a snowpoff or.....

"My Sentry station!!!!", he ran over quickly tripping every now and then and frowned, "This ain't mine....it's too clean, the hell did I do?", he put a hand to his ribs and frowned.

"Shit calm down Brat, I can figure out home from here."

The soul didn't seem to believe him.

"Yeah....me neither Kid."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Papyrus was currently enjoying some well deserved rest and relaxation, and it really was well deserved, he loved Sans, but that monster could not cook.

"PAP I'M GOING TO TRAIN WITH ALPHYS, AT LEAST CHANGE POSITIONS BEFORE I GET BACK, MWEH!!!", he winced as Sans slammed the door shut, but shrugged as he reached for his last Honey, he'd have to stock up tomorrow....if he felt like getting up.

After what felt like hours something started nagging at him, even though he had no idea what, something wasn't right and it was a cold feeling.

"SHIT, okay shit teleportation was a bad idea.....this is NOT my kitchen, oh Gods....Sans stop talking to yourself!", a very distressed voice was coming from the kitchen and it sounded a lot like his Brother, but edgy.

Poking his head around the corner a short skeleton was sitting on the floor looking adorably confused, he wore only a dirty black jacket with black shorts, his feet had ice embedded into many parts, and a small violet soul was racing around the monsters own shriveled red soul, well....shit not only was their a monster in his kitchen it was a pregnant monster, Papyrus knew he had to handle this in a mature manner.

"Sup?", he winced as the smaller skeleton let out a small screech as he turned around jumping to his feet with a wince, "Holy shit man you can't just sneak up on peopl....your not my Brother?", he looked very confused as he ran a hand along the large crack on his skull.

"I'm guessing your not from around here are you little Buddy?", he was answered with a snarl, "Well no freaking duh, this world is waaaaay to bright too be mine....also you have some really creepy flowers.", Pap raised his eye slightly, was this guy talking about Flowey, if so he must have been to Flowey village.

"Yeah but completely harmless."

The shorter skeleton snorted and started pacing the small soul bounced as if it had ADHD, he idly clacked his fingers against his ribs the infant soul following his hand movements.

"Sooooo you wanna tell me what a knocked up Skeleton is doing barefoot with just a jacket and shorts?", Red yes he would call him Red started to sweat," I kinda pissed my Bro off coming home with a kid....and I freaked and teleported, and I guess something went wrong....oh Gods the kid!", he made a dash for the back door but Pap grabbed him around his shoulders, "You can't go back out like that your injured and almost frozen!!", Red turned his head and let out a small wail.

"He's going to kill them, he's going to kill the kid's and I'm not their to protect them!!!"

Papyrus held him tightly as Red struggled in vain he winced as red magic leaked from the shattered skull and finally with a spark it faded and Red collapsed against him unconcious.

'........Well shit.'


	3. I'm Not a Pervert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell Sans is about to find out his brothers clone is alot different but still wants to punch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay had writers block!

Sans rubbed at his eye sockets wincing as pain lanced through his skull.

"Dammit.....that was not my brightest move....magic hurts.", he muttered as he sat up and looked around, it definitely was not his room, it was clean and the bed had race cars and rocket ships decorating the blanket.

He looked down and blanched, he was wearing a large red shirt, a quick look under the blanket revealed that was it and it made him queasy with embarrassment, he lifted the shirt though to check on the tiny soul, it was resting hidden behind his own and he sighed in relief, it didn't seem like this worlds Papyrus was trying to harm the kid at least, carefully he got up and placing his feet on the ground he was happy to see the shirt came to his kneecaps, at least he wouldn't be an exhibitionist.

"Alright kid, if this is a mirror to my world then maybe just maybe....there's some damn mustard....", he limped carefully to the door and opened it a tiny bit, out into the living room he could hear a tv quietly using a laughtrack, kinda like Mettaton when his audience was to scared too laugh.

Silently as he could he walked to the bottom of the stairs, this worlds Papyrus was sound asleep in a sitting position on the couch, this was his chance he just had to be as quiet as a mouse and make it to the kitchen, then with some food in him he might be able to make it back home and save Frisk and Flowey.

He got about two feet in front of the couch before he was grabbed around the middle and plopped lazily onto the larger skeletons lap.

"Let go of me you pervert!!!", he yelled, he could feel his face burning in embarrassment as he tried to make sure the shirt didn't ride up, he flinched at the chuckle at his back, "I'm not pervert little buddy, but your shaking like a leaf and thats not good for the baby, next time just yell that your hungry or something, you used a lot of your magic I'm guessing to teleport," his voice was smooth and calm and it pissed the smaller skeleton off.

He growled and tried to wiggle off of Papyrus's lap, this made the other freeze and grab him more tightly, "Don't do that, unless you want to be labeled a pervert.", this caused Sans to Eep, which of coursed caused Papyrus to chuckle.

He sighed in relief as he was deposited onto the couch and Paps stood up stretching, yeah he wasn't going to keep calling this guys his brothers name, he was worse, Pap grinned down at him, "My bro made you some tacos, be prepaerd to meet him in a couple of days hes at a sleep over, so your lucky no hugs for abet.", he sauntered into the kitchen and Sans huffed looking at the tv, yeah that was not Mettaton....it looked like a wannabee version.

"Hey Red you want any condiments on your taco???", Paps called from the kitchen, Sans could hear him banging around, "Mustard....if its no trouble!", he growled hating that he flinched at the end and made it sound like a damn request, his Boss had him trained like the dog he was, he felt at his neck idly and sighed, so the collar was still in place, great even in this alternate world hes still a bitch.

\-----------------------------------

Papyrus was carefully balancing the trays of food as he sat one one on Red's lap, the small skeleton looked at the food concerned, he didn't blame him but made sure Sans hadn't burned the third batch.

"Eat up you and the kid must be starving, I know I am.", he took a big bite of his taco and watched as Sans started gulping from the mustard bottle he had brought in, "No man real food, an infant soul probably can't survive on Mustard only.", this brought a scowl from Red who put the bottle down in a huff and started nibbling at the taco, he never once took a big bite so he finished alot later then Paps.

Paps looked at the smaller skeleton and noticed he was nodding off where he sat, so with little to no warning Paps put the trays aside and scooped the now hissing doppleganer of his brother up and carried him upstais, "Sans said you could have his bed for a couple of days.", he was met with a huff as he set Red down, and impudently Red covered up and curled away, Paps sighed but figured at least he wasn't trying to teleport away.

"Night Red, night baby violet."

He softly closed the door snickering at the tiny snores.


End file.
